


A Princess And Her Prince

by AStephens1971



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Just Married, Lazy Sex, Making Love, Married Couple, Morning After, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStephens1971/pseuds/AStephens1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eugene and Rapunzel's first morning as husband and wife...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Princess And Her Prince

It was a beautiful day in Corona. The sun was just coming up over the horizon, awakening the sleepy little village. People started making their way on the street, hustling and bustling with daily activities. But Princess Rapunzel and Prince Consort Eugene were slow in rising, as they softly slumbered.

Eugene's protective arm draped around Rapunzel, drawing her ever closer. The movement made Rapunzel's eyes open, and she looked behind her just in time to see Eugene's mouth curl up into the slightest hint of a smile. Softly, slowly, she brought her lips to his in a soft kiss. "Good morning, my husband," she whispered.

Moaning softly, Eugene opened his eyes as well. Rapunzel gasped, noticing they were becoming moist, as tears slowly formed. "Are--are you all right?" she whispered, wiping them all away.

"How can I not be," Eugene whispered back, drawing her closer, "knowing the woman I love is here with me." He drew in closer and joined his lips with hers, his tongue exploring every corner and crevice of her mouth, moving up and down her face as his undying love saw fit. Meanwhile, his hands roamed her perfect body, marveling at how beautiful it was.

All the while, even the birds were slowly rising, beginning the sweetest of love songs the kingdom had ever heard. Desire drove him to wrap his arms around his wife, his Princess, and hers followed close behind. He maneuvered himself so he was over her, but not close enough to hurt her. Every ounce of him was overflowing with a love that drove him to make love to his wife and Princess. Pushing in slowly, he whispered, "Tell me if I'm hurting you, Punzie."

But Rapunzel just smiled, fresh tears rolling down her face. "No, Eugene," she whispered, a small smile crossing her face. "This--this feels wonderful."

Pushing the rest of the way in, he took his time, being their first. He pulled out as slowly as he had entered, kissing her softly. "Not as wonderful as having your love is," he whispered, cracking his signature "smolder."

He re-entered, kissing first behind her ears, then to her neck, up her chin to her mouth. All the while, he slowly picked up the pace until they were both crying out with desire born from unadulterated passion.

"Eugene!"

"Punzie!"

Panting and sweaty, Eugene collapsed beside Rapunzel, grinning from ear to ear. Attempting to recover, he took her hand in his, allowing their fingers to mingle. He had just enough energy to bring her hand to his mouth and lovingly kiss each knuckle. "I love you, my Rapunzel, my life," he whispered.

Rapunzel just smiled, bringing the back of her hand to his neck. As she lowered her mouth to his for another kiss, she whispered back:

"I love you, too, Eugene."


End file.
